The Star and the Sea, are Meant to be
by Hella Jewels
Summary: at first, this was a one shot called, "break up" it was complete perzoe fluff! but then i got to thinking, why not just make a collection? so here you go, the star and the sea are meant to be, there love will stay strong no matter how far. Hope will never leave you, forgetting that will only harm you.
1. Break Up

Break up with books.

"Dear books,

Look… it's really hard to do this. I'm sorry but, we can't do this anymore! I never get anytime to myself anymore! I- i know we had something special, but we're not good for each other. Everytime i have to do something, your always calling out to me- read me! Pick me up! Take me with you! Never let go! I'm sorry, but this isn't the titanic! Look, i tried to be nice, but i'm just going to be blunt. GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I can't even eat without you calling me asking all these questions! I'm sorry i can't read you in the dark! I'm not a dog! Do you know how many times you hurt me? All the paper cuts? All the dizziness? Do you know all the times i've gotten sick in the car when i was with you? So go and take all your sequels too. And you can finally get with that magazine i've been seeing you flip to!

With all my loathing,

Percy Jackson."

Zoe looked up from the paper to see her boyfriends shinning face. He looked so proud of it too! His baggy eyes spoke of how tired he was, but that didn't diminish the light in them. His hair was all over the place and fell over his sea green eyes. All that did was make her want to brush it away.

"Well, my star? What do you think?" She melted at the nickname. He gave it to her after he had almost died trying to save her during the quest to save Artemis. She didn't want to say it, truly, she didn't, but...

"Percy, dear, can you even _read?"_ he gasped and stumbled backwards, summoning a water knife out of the water to come stab him in the back.

With a dramatic flop on his bed, he dragged her down with him and layed on top of her, knocking the wind out of her with his weight.

"Oh my gods, Percy! Get _off_ , you're too heavy to be doing this!" She manages through her giggles. Percy scowls at her, but his eyes sparkle mischievously.

"Did you just call me fat?" Zoe tries to push him off, but fails.

"YES! Now get off, waterboy!"

"Alas, I can't! You have stabbed me in the back and now!" He pauses for dramatic flair, "You must deal with my dead weight, that has absolutely nothing to do with my blue food!" He sets his face on her shoulder blades getting comfortable. Zoe groans, but starts raking her fingers through his silky soft hair.

"What can I do to get you off me?" He looks up and smirks.

"Kiss me better?" She shares his mischievous look.

"You didn't even have to ask."

And they kiss, and its like a million stars came down from the heavens to witness true love at its finest.

 **oh my gods... i'm so ridiculous! I have to say, this is one of my favorite ships! I actually didn't intend for all that fluff, but hey! The fluff fluffs when it wants to fluff. Oh well, I like it!**


	2. Bob Says Hello, My Star

Zoe is confused. For multiple reasons really. 1) Percy confessed to loving her after somehow taking her back from the clutches of the sky. 2) Percy is broken. 3) Annabeth is gone. And finally, every night Percy would grab her, take her to his roof, pull her close, give her a sweet kiss, and whisper, "Bob says hello, my star." he never explained it, he just looked at her like he expected her to say something, and then realizing that moment would not be happening, he would sigh and carry Zoe down to his cabin to sleep.

Ok, well, actually, the kissing part isn't really that weird, but it was the way the kisses _felt_ during that moment. Broken, needing to know she was there, and loving all at the same time. It gave her chills. ' _What had he gone through while i was just being in the night sky?'_ She's not sure she wants to know. Until, she does.

One night, knowing, or think she knows, what will happen, Zoe goes to the top of Percy's cabin and just lays there, waiting for percy to come and grab her from her bed in the Artemis cabin. Only, she wouldn't be there. She smirked… and smirked… and grinned… and smiled… and frowned.

Where was Percy? Did he forget about her? No, he would _never_ forget her. Then, randomly, the former huntress notices how hard the waves are slapping the sandy beaches. There. There he was. If he was all there.

"My star." Zoe jolted. She had not known that he knew she was there when his back was to her.

"πιστή θάλασσα, my faithful sea… who is Bob?" without a word Percy gets up and walks towards his cabin. Thinking she said something wrong, Zoe stood there.

Just as she was about to go back to her empty cabin, Percy reappears with a surfboard. As he walks by, he grabs her hand and leads her out to sea. On the board, all Percy does is paddle, and when the city lights no longer dampen the beauty of the stars, Percy stops and lays down, Zoe laying on his stomach.

Then he begins to speak.

"Imagine Darkness. Darkness so whole and evil, the more you can see, the more Insanity rips at your mind. Imagine Hunger. Hunger that absorbs all that you are. Imagine living in that Darkness, that Insanity, that Hunger." Percy's hands rub her stomach, thinking of a future, his future, _their_ future.

"Now i want you to imagine the sun. No, not Apollo. I want you to imagine life, light, warmth, joy. Now imagine the stars. Small tiny pinpricks of light, insignificant compared to the sun. So what? The sun is temporary and comes with more faults than advantages. Now stars however, are forever. Not the form of a star, the meaning of a star. A star is a beacon of Hope in an inky darkness that can swallow someone whole without mercy. There is one sun, but an infinite amount of stars! Boundless Hope! Only the greatest heroes can achieve that which is better than immortality. To be a legend after death is one thing, but being the hope of millions of people? Only a dream for most, and a reality for those who deserve it."

Percy squeezes her hand and she would hold back her tears… if they had not already fallen.

"Hope. Hope in Darkness. Hope in Insanity. Hope in Hunger. That's what _you_ gave my friend. He wanted to see the stars himself, but…. He had Hope. Hope that i would be able to carry his message pass the Darkness, pass the Insanity, pass the Hunger. So i do, everynight, i do. Waiting for Hope to tell me Bob's dying Hope, was not wasted on me, so…."

"Bob says hello, my star." and finally, Zoe was no longer confused.

She raised her hand to the sky, no, to Hope, and waved.

"Hi, Bob. It's nice to see you again."

* * *

 **Omgg, i started crying while i was typing. I don't know about you guys, but that's what the stars represent to me. In my mind, heart, and soul, i know even if the sun was gone… Hope will never leave you, as long as you never leave Hope.**

 **Hello, Hope….**


	3. Your Eyes, Your Soul, the Stars

_Your Eyes, Your Soul, the Stars_

 _Font: Special Elite_

 _Stars._

 _The beauty of our night sky,_

 _Just closing and opening  
their small shiny eyes.  
Valuable  
diamonds spread in  
dark blue silk._

 _While we wish we could steal them,_

 _without any guilt._

 _They remind me of_

 _Your eyes._

 _Because eyes,_

 _Are the windows_

 _To the_

 _Soul._

 _And they are brighter,_

 _Than the ones_

 _In the skies._

 _Yours sparkle_

 _And glitter_

 _And glimmer_

 _And say so much_

 _While the stars_

 _Fade_

 _Disappear_

 _And dissolve_

 _Sparkle_

 _My star_

 _Glitter_

 _My star_

 _Glimmer_

 _My star_

 _Sing_

 _My star_

 _You bring hope_

 _In the darkest of nights_

 _You are my knight_

 _In_

 _Shiny_

 _Starry_

 _Armor_


	4. Goddess in Your Own Right

Goddess in your own right

Font: Covered By _Your_ Grace

You'd make a better

Goddess of love,

Than

Aphrodite.

You'd make a better

Goddess of wisdom,

Than

Athena.

You'd make a better

Goddess of the hearth,

Than

Hestia.

You'd make a better

Goddess of family,

Than

Hera.

You'd make a better

Goddess of the hunt,

Than

Artemis.

You'd make a better

Goddess of victory,

Than

Nike(yes

That's a goddess).

You'd make a better

Goddess of life,

Than

Persephone.

Because you,

Are a

Goddess

In your own

Right.

And I would

Prey to you

Every.

Single.

Day.


	5. Story Prompts

Hey guys, when i made this mini series I was completely in _love_ with Perzoe, but then Percico dragged me down to Hades and honestly? I'm not trying all that hard to escape. But i also don't want to end this series, so i am now open to prompts! PM me what you want to see and I'll see what I can do! Thank you and i hope this doesn't put you off of my writing. Also, some rules.

1) If I don't like a part of your prompt, I reserve to right to cut it out.

2)No smut

I think that's all. Enjoy!


End file.
